Happy Birthday Dib?
by trearoos
Summary: It's Dib's birthday, but he is not happy. Can even his worst enemy cheer him up?
1. Worst Birthday Ever

_**Just a little thing I came up with in my spare time. Not really great.**_

Dib crossed off the 23rd of June on his calendar. Only two days left until the one important day in his life... his birthday. He wasn't that excited, however. His family always forgot his birthday. Dib began to wonder if it was on purpose.

**flasback**

Dib went into Professor Membrane's lab in the basement.

"Dad, tomorrow's the 25th of June! You know what that means!" The ten-year-old yelled excitedly.

The professor thought for a moment. "No, I don't believe I do," he said, then went back to his work.

Dib frowned. "My birthday? We used to celebrate it all the time when Mom was around."

Membrane turned to his son. "Oh son, birthdays are just a desperate attempt to get people to buy presents for other people. Your mother was just as insane as you are."

Dib walked away, sad.

**flashback ends**

Since his mother died, the only birthday they ever celebrated was Gaz's. And Dib was sick of it.

_**Next Day:**_

Dib was walking down the street when he spotted Zim nearby scanning a dog. Zim turned and noticed Dib looking miserable.

"What's the matter, Dib-Human?" he said mockingly.

"Nothing you'd care about, Zim," Dib said in a hurt voice, "So just leave me alone." He turned to leave, but Zim wasn't going to give up just like that. He deployed his spider legs and jumped on the boy.

"Argh! Get off me, Zim!" Dib yelled in frustration as he struggled.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is, Dib Worm!" Zim shouted.

"I don't have to tell you anything! It's a personal human thing!" He kicked the green space boy off him.

Zim stood up. "Is it puberty?"

"What?" Dib was confused.

"I looked up your filthy human hormones on the in-ter-net. Is it that?"

"Why are you bringing that up!?" Dib yelled, then looking around. "And in a public street!"

"Just tell me."

"No."

"_Tell meeee._"

"NO!"

"Worm-Monkey!"

"What?" Dib got confused for a second, then snapped out of it. "You know what Zim? Just stay away from me! Tomorrow is a very important day for me and I'm NOT going to have you mess it up!" He stormed off with Zim standing there.

_**In case you're wondering, I used the 23rd of June at the start of the story because it's the date of my own birthday. Review and Dib will cheer up.**_


	2. Tearful Night

Zim went back to his house deep in thought. As soon as he opened the front door, streamers hung down in the living room, and balloons bounced everywhere. Gir jumped in front of his master.

"Surprise!" Gir yelled, then started singing, "Happy happy birthday, happy birthday, to yoooouuuu..."

"Gir, how many times do I have to tell you, today is not my birthday!" Zim yelled angrily at the little sir unit in the green doggy suit. Gir's fake doggy eyes filled with tears. "But I suppose we can still have cake." Zim sighed.

"YAY! Cake!" Gir yelled. Zim sat down on the sofa, thinking.

"What could the Dib be so miserable about?" he asked himself. Gir came in carrying a big pink cake. "Surely it's something important, otherwise he wouldn't be so sad," Zim continued.

"Maybe it's his birthday," Gir just said for no reason. He jumped head first into the cake.

"Don't be rediculous, Gir," Zim answered, "But maybe I should go ask him."

_**That Night:**_

Zim knocked on the front door of Dib's house. Professor Membrane opened it.

"Hello, filthy human. Is Dib home?" Zim asked.

"Yes he is," Membrane answered. "Son, your friend is here to see you." He called upstairs.

"Tell him to go away!" Dib called back.

"He's a bit upset for some reason," Membrane said to Zim.

Zim went up to Dib's room and slowly opened the door. Dib was lying on his bed crying into a tear soaked pillow. He looked up and saw Zim.

"I told you to go away!" he yelled, throwing a chair at the door.

"Sheesh, calm down. I just want to talk," Zim said, never expecting himself to say that.

"Well I don't! No one cares about my feelings anymore," Dib sobbed.

"Anymore?" Zim asked.

"When I was 2 my mom passed away. Dad says it was a lab accident. Since then everyone has called me insane, and all because I try to live off my mother's dream. They don't even celebrate my birthday anymore," Dib cried into his pillow some more.

"So that's what it was all about," Zim said, surprised.

"So now what? Are you going to kill me for throwing that chair at you?" Dib said looking at Zim with tear stained eyes, "Or perhaps you're going to throw more insults at me?"

Zim smiled. "No. Meet me at my house tomorrow. I have something better in mind." He left.

_**I admit Zim was a little bit out of character here. Get ready for chapter 3.**_


	3. Happy Birthday

_**Final Chapter. Not very long.**_

Dib headed over to Zim's house the very next day. He took of his glasses to wipe his eyes. Surprisingly, the lawn gnomes didn't attack him. Zim opened the door, grinning. Dib was scared. He had come without any weapons. What if this was a trap? He couldn't turn back though. Shivering, he stepped inside the house. Zim closed the door behind him. Suddenly the lights turned on, and streamers and balloons popped up everywhere. Gir popped up from behind the couch.

"SURPRISE!!!" Gir yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZIM AND DIB!"

"Zim _and _Dib?" Dib asked, looking at Zim.

"Yes, today is _my_ birthday as well. Just as you are turning 13, I am becoming 260 in earth years," Zim smiled, "So just this once, I am celebrating one of your earth traditions."

"Oh Zim!" Dib cried happily, hugging the alien,"This is the best birthday I've ever had!"

"Okay, okay," Zim gasped, "You can let go now. I can't breathe."

"Oops," Dib let go, "Sorry."

The rest of the day was a wonderful one. Zim got an irken squeaky toy from Gir, while Dib got a memory stick for his laptop. Afterwards, they both made wishes on the same cake.(Not telling you what they were.) And Dib went back home a happy teenage boy.

**THE END**


End file.
